When Opposites Attract
by alyjaana000
Summary: Has it ever come across your mind that complete opposites, angel and devil, could become one? That two different species that have been at war for centuries, could fall in love and create offspring? This is the story of twins, after 10 years, reuniting with each other to find the lost Earth Goddess and destroy the unknown dark force.
1. Chapter 1 - Strange Encounter

When Opposites Attract - Chapter 1

Alyjaana Paulson

As the loud school bell rang, indicating that class was starting, the middle school students rushed to get to their next class. Kiiran Sakura, a 14 year old female student, bumped into one of the taller kids and fell to the ground. She got up and waited for the hallways to clear so she could get back up and walk to the classroom without running to anyone else.

When Kiiran looked down there was a strange, white bird pecking at her feet. She petted the bird's soft feathers then suddenly remembered that class had already started. "Bye-bye birdie," she giggled as she ran off.

She quietly opened the door to Room 238 and walked around the back of the room to get to her seat. Unfortunately for her, the teacher caught her and suddenly asked a question.

"Ms. Sakura, what are the 4 questions all inventors have to ask before making a product to sell?"

"U-um... How much is needed to be made… Who the product is for... And... Um..," she hesitantly answered.

"What resources are needed, and how will the product be distributed. If you don't know what you're supposed to, what makes you think you can come to my class late? Don't let this happen again."

"Y-yes Mr. Kaozaka." Kiiran quietly sat down in her seat, humiliated. Occasionally, she looked out the window, ignoring 's lecture about our economy and people who waste their money. Kiiran saw the same bird from before class outside the window every time she looked. She started to wonder if she had only imagined the bird from before. After all, how would such a stunning and elegant creature get inside the school, and survive the mob of violent yelling kids?

The last bell of the school day rang, and all of the kids once again flooded the hallway.

The bird flew off, and Kiiran remained in her seat, waiting for the hallways to clear again. After about 5 minutes, the pondering girl packed her bag and walked down the empty hallway. She slowly made her way to the outside of the school and looked up into the blinding sun. Kiiran let out a long sigh and started walking down the old cracked concrete to go home.

"I'm home," yelled Kiiran as she opened the familiar door of her house and walked inside. She noticed there was no answer and walked into the kitchen to get a drink when she saw a note on the dining table.

"I'll be working late tonight. I'll return around 7 o'clock. I left $20 in the top drawer of my dresser, so you can order pizza or something for dinner. Be careful. – From: Big Brother"

Kiiran went into her brother's room to get the money and order pizza for herself. She took the money from the worn-out wooden dresser and went into her room to grab her phone. She started to dial the number for the pizzeria when she saw a bright light come from outside. She opened the window, and what seemed to be a firefly flew into to the dark room and filled it with light. A masculine figure with shining wings of pure white appeared before Kiiran. The golden light of the setting sun shone perfectly on the feathers of the angel.

"Yin and Yang... Demon and Angel… You, with the face resembling that of a goddess… Do you wish to know of your forgotten past?"

1 | Page


	2. Chapter 2 - Yan the Angel

Alyjaana Paulson

 **Chapter 2**

"Yin and Yang… Demon and angel… You, with the face resembling that of a goddess, do you wish to know of your forgotten past?" The angel spoke with a soothing voice of love and serenity.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Kiiran questioned, startled at the handsome figure before her.

"I am Yan Tenshi, your guardian angel."

"…W-what did you mean by 'my forgotten past'?"

"You have no memory of anything before 4 years ago, do you not? You were found as a 10 year old with terrible wounds by the giant cherry blossom tree, I believe." Yan seemed to be familiar with Kiiran. However, it was clear that she didn't recognize the angel at all. "Do not be alarmed, for angels like I do not harm others," said Yan, attempting to calm the trembling girl.

"How do you know all this...?" Kiiran slowly backed away from Yan.

"As I have said before, I am your guardian angel. I have been protecting you long before you lost your memory. It has been a long, painful history for us both… " Yan's voice faded as if he was remembering something unsettling. Kiiran noticed that his eyes were different colors. One was sapphire, while the other was yellow. Yan's mystical gaze seemed to drain Kiiran's energy.

"Yan…" Kiiran fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes, wondering what Yan was thinking about.

"I am sorry my goddess… It is time for me to leave." Yan vanished, leaving a glittery white feather on Kiiran's pillow. Kiiran silently laid on her bed and thought about her unusual experience. She soon fell into a deep sleep. Kiiran's brother, Itai, soon returned home. He went into Kiiran's room to check on her. Itai noticed the white feather quickly. His silver eyes focused on the feather intensely. Itai reached to grab it, but a white spark kept him from doing so.

"The twins are back," Itai mumbled to himself. He walked out the room quietly.

The next day of school passed very slowly. Kiiran pondered yesterday's odd experience throughout class. She wondered if it was just a dream. "What did he mean by 'my goddess'?" she thought. Kiiran wanted to talk to Yan again because she had lots of questions to ask him. Kiiran saw the same white bird outside the window as she did before. She started to question if the bird was normal, since it had similar feathers to Yan's.

A neatly folded piece of paper was tossed onto Kiiran's desk. Kiiran looked around, startled, trying to find the person who tossed her the note. Unfortunately, there were no signs of anyone who could have tossed it. She put the piece of paper in her desk so the teacher wouldn't see it, and she unfolded the note.

"Come to the school garden at 8 o'clock, tonight."

Kiiran stared at the note, confused. She read the note over and over again, and once more nervously looked around the classroom.

It was almost 8 o'clock, and Kiiran snuck out of the house to go to the school garden. She went to the back of the school. The full moon shone on the flowers perfectly to give them a mystical soft glow. She sat down on the white bench at the center of the garden and waited. A few minutes later, Kiiran looked up and saw a demonic figure wordlessly gazing back at her. She jumped back, terrified.


	3. Chapter 3 - Yin the Demon

Alyjaana Paulson

When Opposites Attract - Chapter 3

It was almost 8 o'clock, and Kiiran snuck out of the house to go to the school garden. She went to the back of the school. The full moon shone on the flowers perfectly to give them a mystical soft glow. She sat down on the white bench at the center of the garden and waited. She thought about who could've sent her the note. A few minutes later, Kiiran looked up and saw a demonic figure wordlessly gazing back at her. She jumped back, terrified. "So you came," said the demon. Kiiran stared at him fearfully. "I'm Yin Akuma. Does that name seem familiar to you?" Kiiran quickly shook her head. "Speak."

"Y-you don't seem familiar to me… But-"

"But?"

"You look like Yan…" Yin looked at Kiiran with an expression of disgust.

"Don't confuse me with that weak, impudent being." The demon flared his large black wings and looked down on Kiiran. "I'm Yin and he's Yan. I'm a demon and he's an angel. We're by definition, complete opposites." Yin noticed that Kiiran was intimidated, so he attempted to calm down. He let out a long sigh. "Kiiran… He's the reason you lost your memory… I suggest you stay away from him." Kiiran was even more frightened now.

"... Why?" she managed to stutter quietly.

"Didn't you hear me!? I said he's the reason you lost your memory!" Yin repeated irritably. He turned away from Kiiran. "Do you have any idea what's going on? Do you even have the slightest hint how much people want your power? Do you even know you have powers?"

Kiiran stayed silent. "You don't do you. You know absolutely nothing." Yin looked at Kiiran over his shoulder and gave her a terrifying, furious expression. "Such a pathetic goddess you are."

"Remember that her memories were erased and her powers were sealed… Yin Akuma," said Yan as he slowly appeared from the shadows. Kiiran ran over to Yan, because she was petrified of Yin. "My goddess, I apologize for my brother's behavior. He is just worried about your safety, because he believes you are unable to protect yourself," he explained. Yin's face turned red as he tightened his fists. Kiiran stared at Yin and Yan, confused.

"Y-you two are brothers? But you're an angel and he's a demon!" Kiiran said bewilderedly. Yin glared at Kiiran. He began to explain.

"About 16 years ago, a demon and an angel had a child. However, because demons and angels don't mix, the child became twins soon after birth. Those twins are Yan and I."

"Yin and I were taken away from each other when our existence was discovered, just like our parents were when they were seen together. We were never taught complex magic because the angels and demons feared our potential power. We only learned the basic skills." Yan got closer to Kiiran and smirked at Yin as if he was planning something. Yin clenched his fists tightly. "My beautiful goddess, I have a request to ask of you," stated Yan, pushing the startled girl against a tree. "Please come to Heaven with me. We both need to study magic and it would be a pleasure for me to be able to do it with you."

"O-ok…," answered Kiiran hesitantly, "but doesn't that mean I'll have to die?" Yan giggled.

"Of course not! Teleportation is one of the 3 basic skills we we're taught. However… We can take the long way if you want more alone time, my goddess." Yan got close to Kiiran's face as if he was about to kiss her. Right before their lips touched, he smiled bashfully and moved back. Kiiran turned bright red and poked her lips as if she had been kissed. She glanced at the demon, hoping that he would help her, but instead she saw that he was furious.

"Don't joke with me!" he yelled as he suddenly pulled out a red knife and threw it straight at Yan's face. Yan grabbed the weapon by its blade, preventing himself from being stabbed. His hand started to bleed very badly, but Yan's expression remained solid. He glared at Yin, who was clearly overflowing with jealousy. Kiiran could sense the tension in the air, so she tried to calm the twins.

"G-guys… Please don't fight… It won't do anyone any good! Plus its getting late and I need to head home soon… I'm sure Itai noticed that I'm gone by now." The rivaling twins stayed silent for a moment.

"I'll take her," Yin volunteered while trying to calm himself.

"Be careful," warned Yan as he flew off, paying no attention to his injured hand. Yin walked off silently and Kiiran followed him along the dark path. She looked around nervously and suddenly grabbed onto the back of his black leather vest when the trees rustled. Yin looked at her curiously and laughed.

"Hahaha! Are you scared kiddo?" he grabbed her hand shyly and tried to calm her down. "You don't have to be scared. I'm here protecting you!"

"I-I'm not scared…! I'm not a kid either! I'm just short…," She noticed Yin's hand was warm and she felt a lot braver. Kiiran grabbed his hand tighter and smiled a little. "Maybe he's not so bad…," she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4 - Storm

Alyjaana Paulson

 **When Opposites Attract – Chapter 4**

A bright flash followed by a thunderous boom. Constant raindrops hammered against the windows. Kiiran was trembling, using her blanket as a full-body shield. "Help...!" She cried out in fear.

Kiiran was all alone in an abyss of darkness. All of a sudden she heard a voice that sounded exactly like hers. "Kiiran Chinokami, Goddess of the Earth Realm…. Unseal me with the power of Hayato, before it's too late… I will lend you my power... Hurry!" A floating light appeared before Kiiran. The magic light seemed to call out for Kiiran to grab it. Kiiran cautiously reached out and grabbed the light, then found a necklace in her hand. Its gold chain carried a sparkling green heart shaped pendant with fairy wings attached. She put wrapped the necklace around her wrist 2 times to resemble a bracelet. Everything suddenly became white.

Kiiran found herself in a castle. She saw a smaller version of herself holding an old teddybear and wearing a tiara. The small Kiiran looked out of the window. Curiously, Kiiran also looked out of the window. Little Kiiran didn't notice Kiiran standing behind her. Outside there was a sea of raging flames under a crimson sky. Small houses were burnt to the ground, people with fairy wings were being evacuated, and the ground was covered in ash. Little Kiiran started to cry for her parents, who weren't coming no matter how loud little Kiiran cried out. Kiiran wanted to help but she noticed that she was transparent and wasn't really there in the bedroom with her past self. Little Kiiran wasn't able to see or hear Kiiran. Suddenly an explosion could be heard throughout the castle, followed by the clash of swords and loud groans of pain by the castle guards. Kiiran and little Kiiran listened in horror and fear. They both trembled, waiting for whatever was next. Little Kiiran called out to Yan, who was supposed to come whenever his name was called by Kiiran. No angel appeared. There was no soothing voice with an aura of warmth and safety. Only the sounds of Kiiran's kingdom being destroyed by the wicked flames of a demon.

Everything suddenly went quiet. Soft, distant footsteps gradually became heavier. The sound of a large metal blade banged against the walls as the unknown person walked closer and closer. The door opened and there stood a tall person with huge demon wings wearing a black cloak. The cloak had its hood up so the person couldn't be recognized. The fabric was old and torn with holes burnt through it. The demon had a deep, terrifying voice, "Your parents were first. Your next." The demon rose the sword into the air then threw it at little Kiiran with incredible accuracy. Blood splattered across the room. Little Kiiran fell to the ground, dropping her teddybear and tiara.

"Someone… save me…"

Kiiran was back in her bed in tears while the storm violently raged on. Kiiran trembled in fear, wearing the necklace from her nightmare. "Someone… save me…," she cried," Yan…" She soon felt Yan's gentle arms cradle her.

"There is nothing to fear, for I will always be here protecting you. I promise you that." Yan wiped Kiiran's tears and comforted her. Kiiran stopped trembling and soon fell asleep to Yan's peaceful voice and gentle warmth.


End file.
